sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rusty's Raping Rampage
Rusty's Raping Rampage is a Literature fanfic created by Elastic Dog and jjsthekid. Teenj12, Clapmaster, Dragiiin123, and Steel Sponge were guest writers. Premiere Date: October 7th, 2010 End Date: N/A Status: Currently Airing Fanfic Rating: TV-MA LSV Plot Rusty and his group of guests buy a train and lure unsuspecting "passengers" into his "Rusty Train." Along the ride, they encounter new victims and whacky adventures. * means unaired. Episode Guide Season 1 (DVD Release Date=November 23rd 2010) 1. The Rise of the Rusty Train (Victim=SpongeOddFan) 2. Moving along the Dusty Trail (Victim=thecrad15) 3. Bumping a Goose (Victim=Goosebumpsfan) 4. Whales! (Part 1) (Victim=Whaleblubber, but lives) 5. Whales! (Part 2) (Victim=Whaleblubber, but lives) 6. The Writer (Victim=Bubby00000) 7. Autism Rapes* (Victim=spongebobiscool) 8. Catch The Wave (Victim=Mechawave, but lives) 9. Whoa, Stop! (Victim=Woahwoah678) 10. Enter the Sexyman (Victim=Sandman) 11. Nervous Rapedown 12. The Girlygirl (Victim=Girlygirl) 13. The Boring Ride (Victim=BoringKid) 14. Nightmare on Sex Street (Victim=NightmareFan) 15. The Ex-Squad (Victim= ExKizuna, but lives and Syrusfan) 16. Drag it in (Victim=Dragiiin123, but lives) 17. A True American Heroe (Dragiiin guest wrote) (Victim=Kelsey, but lives) 18. The Decade of Rapists (Victim=that70sguy92) 19. 4Ever Art & Rape (Part 1) (Victim=4EverGreen and Kendo) 20. 4Ever Art & Rape (Part 2) (Victim=4EverGreen and Kendo) Season 2 (DVD Release Date=February 8th 2011) 21. Living in Firion (Victim=LukeJames_525 and Unnamed Teenager) 22. Derren's Nirvana (Victim=A Nirvana) 23. Loath and Rape (Steel guest wrote) (Victim=FerbLover) 24. A Taste of his Own Medicine (Dragiiin Guest Wrote) 25. Rae in Rapeland (Victim=RaeandAnasrock) 26. Termirape (Victim=TarterSauce25 and Assassin) 27. Let it Snow, Let it Wumbo, and Let it Rape! (Victim=Wumbology, but lives) 28. Bathroom Break (Victim=Hipepeoples4) 29. Twisted Rape Travel (Victim=Squidard) 30. King of the sex-related Thing (Victim=Kahn) 31. Nathan Is A Rapin' (Victim=NathanJR) 32. History Of the Rusty Train 33. A Jolly Good Raping Christmas (Victim=YBRBNF and Santa Dog, who lives) 34. Loaner With A Boner (Victim=Loan133) 35. Shane's False Move (Victim=Fake and Notshane) 36. Gotta Grab Em All, Pokeballs! (Victim=Pokemon Spammers) 37. I Am Kinda Raping Someone At The Moment (Victim=ImTheKinda) 38. A Day In The Life Of The Rusty Train (Victim=Deli) 39. The Great Whale Invasion (Part 1) (Victim=WhaleBlubber Again) 40. The Great Whale Invasion (Part 2) (Victim=WhaleBlubber Again) Season 3 (DVD Release Date=July 5th 2011) 41. Rusty Rockers (Victim=ShrinkinViolet, Breana, and Spongeygirl) 42. The Secret 43. Dale Gribble Flips The FBI (Victim=FBI Agents) 44. For The Fans (Victim=Spongebobs1fan) 45. Common Era 46. Free Deals on Sexscape (Victim=Steven Jacobson) 47. Rusty Monster 48. SOFtcore 49. Nickman (Victim=storytime7) 50. 50 51. 66ers Whines For A Review (Victim=66ers) 52. The Return of WhaleBlubber (Victim=WhaleBlubber Again) 53. NostalgiaCat (Victim=MadameCat) 54. The Rutsy Train (Victim=spongdod and teenj12) 55. RRR.net/rape 56. Musty Molesters (teenj12 Guest Wrote) (Victim=Pixarprincess, but lives) 57. That Darn Sponge (Victim=sponge_bob) 58. Leaves (Victim=Spongebobs1fan Again) 59. Rusty's Mom is A Dead Whore (Part 1) 60. RRRevealed (Part 2) Season 4 61. Rusty's Rapping Rockfest 62. Xat Hack (Victim=Xat Killer/Don Freely and Pikachu) 63. Penias and FerbLover (Clappy Guest Wrote) (Victim= Tradebuzzing, SpongeOddFan/Phineas&FerbOddFan (Again), woahwoah678 (Again), FerbLover (Again) and Pornographic Versions of Phineas & Ferb Characters) 64. To Catch A Train (Victim=Chris Hansen) 65. Rusty's Day In Court (Victim = TVTome_Shadow) 66. Shinya Bebop 67. Assy Cat (Victim = ACS and Person) 68. Guru Steel (Victim = futuramarama) 69. Horny Sponge (Victim = PokeSponge123 and HornySponge) 70. Softcore Porn on Cable (Victim = tvguy347) 71. Rape is Magic (Victim = psyduck and Rainbow Dash) 72. Community Mania (Victim = SBM and SBC users) 73. Clap That Ass (Victim = Clappy, but lives) 74. Mystery Rape Theater 3000 (Victim = CDCB) 75. All-Wet American Dream (Victim = Impostor James McHeal) 76. Rated R For Rape (Victim = M. Night) Future Episodes ??. Beating Off The Train* ??. Bullsex* ??. Racist Train* ??. Who Got Sassy Pregnant? (Part 1)* ??. Who Got Sassy Pregnant? (Part 2)* Banned Episodes 7. Autism Rapes: This episode was banned due to having an autistic child being raped. Although it would have aired, the station complained it could cause controversy. It aired a few times in Russia before vanishing. It is only available on dubbed/subbed bootleg copies, taken from the Russian airings. 48. SOFtcore: This episode aired a few times in the United States, and was later banned. However, it was banned in every other country beforehand. It can be viewed on DVD. Shorts Rusty Shore: Rusty and crew end up GOIN JOYSEY WOOWOO The Rusty Games: Rusty does a bunch of random stuff in this wacky family comedy. Mr. Zog's Sex Jelly: Rusty and gang find a dominican on the railroad tracks. (Victim = Jelly, but lives) Notes/Trivia *An episode known as "Autism Rapes" has not aired from Season 1. Autism Rapes was banned in the US, but aired in Russia a few times. It is only available on bootleg dubbed and subbed versions taken from the Russian airings. *"SOFtcore" was intended for Season 1 but was rejected. It later aired for Season 3. *The original "Decade of Rapists" was written by ExKizuna but never aired due to technical difficulties with the file. It did not air in the normal Season 1 run because of this and was re-tooled by jjsthekid, which later was aired on January 22nd, 2011. The original version may or may not be out there. *Out of all of the episodes, Penias and FerbLover from Season 4 has the most victims. *Current Crew Members: Rusty, LAT, Sassy56, Dale, CF, Steel Sponge and Reggie Steel *Ex-Crew Members: DSF, CargoJoe, phoneline76, titan456, LobsterM, JohnDoe, BobRoast and Derren *Survivors: Mechawave, ExKizuna, Dragiiin123, Kelsey, Wumbology, Santa Dog/Elastic, WhaleBlubber, Pixarprincess, Jelly and Clappy See Also http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/RapeAsComedy Category:Spin-offs